Easy Target
by SpiderSquirrel
Summary: Songfic, [Based on the episode Betrayal], Terra is now working for Slade, and spying on the titans by living as one of them. This story is Terra's pov of the situation. Is she really just confused? Does she really love Beast Boy? Is this all a joke?


A/N: Hello my friends, it is I SpiderSquirrel…Unfortunately I have been feeling under the weather lately. But just because I love you all I have devised a new story that hopefully will float your boats. And maybe, just maybe, this won't get thrown off the website like "Teen Titans-Behind the Heroes."

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans…pity really. Also I do not own Blink 182, or any of their songs.

(The bold type is the song; the normal type is the story & the italic is Terra's thoughts.)

Also: this is has to do with the episode Betrayal

Ok, enjoy-

_**Easy Target**_

I slumped down in the chair as _he _explained the new plan to me. I barely listened. A dreamy smile slowly crept onto my face as I spaced out, but was soon gone as I flew out of the chair and across the room. "Apprentice, you were not listening, why?" _He_ questioned.

"Sorry Slade. I was imagining the pathetic looks on their faces when they find out it's me who's their cause of death." I got up brushing myself off.

"Yes, well pay attention or you know the consequences. Now let's continue going over the plan."

**All her signals are getting lost in the ether (that's what she wanted),**

**She's a landslide with a city beneath her (that's what she wanted),**

**So take a good look, so you'll never forget it (that's what she wanted),**

**Take a deep breath, I know I'm gonna regret it (that's what she wanted),**

Next Day 

"Yo, Terra. Where were you last night?" Cyborg called.

_Fool . . . Why would I tell you? I hate you . . . _

"Oh I just went out for a little sky ride. I couldn't sleep that's all." I smiled sweetly and sat down at the counter, taking a look around. I spotted BB at the stove.

Lover boy's cooking something, now what could it be? Knowing him, probably tofu . . . disgusting.

Beast Boy turned away from the stove and smiled at me, then brought over a plate of 'real' eggs . . . _interesting._ "Here, T-Terra I m-made them for you . . . t-they're real eggs. I t-thought you might be h-hungry." He blushed. I ate some, and he smiled waiting for my reply.

These SUCK! God, BB! Stick to tofu! Then it's only you who has to endure this crap you call food. EWWWWWW!

I smiled back and reluctantly nodded my head in approval.

"They're excellent BB! Where did you learn to cook?" He practically fell off his feet when I said this.

Weakling . . . I'm surprised Raven hasn't messed up your life yet. You're so easy. Ok…I'm bored…Speaking of which, where is that little . . .

"Bitch . . ." I cleared my throat, quickly, and tried to think of an excuse before they suspected something. "I mean Raven! Sorry! Inside joke. Where is she?" I asked, looking around, obviously ignoring whatever else that stupid twerp had to say about cooking.

"Whore . . ." came a voice that also cleared its throat the way I did mine. "Terra, I'm right here." I looked at the other end of the counter to see Raven glaring at me. I smiled embarrassedly. "Oh. Can you come out to the hall with me? I need to talk to you."

She shrugged and followed as I led her out of the main room and down a few hallways.

Ah . . . So dark, yet so desperate. Why don't we play a little game? I call it, 'How Fast Can I Break Your Heart?' If you ever had one.

"So what do you want?" She raised an eyebrow and stared at me, waiting for my reply as we stopped in the middle of the hallway were we were currently walking down.

"Well, you know Beast Boy . . . I really really like him." I said 'nervously'. She adverted her eyes.

_Oooo . . . what's the matter? Cat got your tongue? _

She attempted to avoid the statement for a little while. She sighed and looked back at me. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say I'm happy for you two? Do you want me to say congratulations? Because I won't."

I smirked as I watched her little display.

_Or could you possibly like Beast Boy? That'd be a match made in hell. Perfect for the Demon-Slut._

She continued on, after seeing my grin, it seemed to have fueled her temper even more. "I know what you're doing Terra, and that little show I put on in front of the others is one of the only things keeping me from killing you."

I raised my eyebrows and leant against a nearby wall, "And what would the other thing be? Hm, would it be the sweet little green boy that you seem to have a soft spot for?"

Raven's face drained of color, "I-I **_DO NOT_** have a soft spot for that fucking smurf reject! But yes he is the other thing stopping me. I know that if I did anything before he knew what you were up to, he'd be devastated."

_Ah...even the raven sings._

At this point I knew she was ticked, so I took my chance to get in her face. "Yes well, that's too bad ain't it? He likes me, maybe even loves me, and no matter what happens I can bend his fragile little mind to think I was innocent. He's mine Raven and don't you forget it."

"Hmph. Well, why don't we just plan a wedding?" Raven said threw gritted teeth, then stormed back down the hallway that lead to the main room. I laughed evilly, and started to follow her.

"Would you like to be the maid of honor?" I asked innocently.

She turned around, furiously, when the alarm sounded.

_Took you long enough, Slade._

**Holly's looking dry looking for an easy target,**

**Let her slit my throat give her ammo if she'll use it,**

**Caution on the road lies, lies and hidden danger,**

**Southern California's breeding mommy's little monster.**

The Fight

As 'we' fought Slade's little distraction, I was able to get stills of all of the Titans. I even took notes on their dynamics, strengths, and weaknesses.

_What fun. _

The battle was over sooner than I expected. I started to run into the warehouse to meet Slade when Beast Boy stopped me.

"Terra, where're you going? Titans' Tower is that way." He stared at me, with utter confusion written all over his face. The other Titans had also stopped . . . Our conversation and my 'loss of direction' seem to distract them.

"Oh, I was just gonna check around this warehouse…you know. For anything suspicious." I forced a smile. Robin could tell something was off . . . I knew this by his hesitation to leave.

"Great idea, let's go." He and the rest of the Dream Team went toward the building. I quickly jumped in their way.

"Don't worry guys. I got it. Seriously, go back to the Tower and chill. I'll give you a ring if I find anything." I playfully pushed Robin and Starfire away, while shooing Cyborg away with a few nods of my head.

"I think friend Terra can harness the duty of seeking inside of the house of wares." Starfire said to Robin trying to coax him away.

_FINALLY! The stupid alien girl comes in handy for something! Other than keeping Boy Wonder occupied, that is. _

The leader nodded to the rest of the Titans and they all left, but not without Beast Boy's quick smile and wave in my direction.

_Moron. Cute, but a moron._

**She's got a mission, and I'm collateral damage (that's what she wanted),**

**She's the flower that you place on my casket (that's what she wanted),**

**Savor the moment cause the memory's fleeting,**

Take a photograph, as the last train is leaving. 

The Meeting 

I walked into the building slowly, looking around the shadows for any sign of life. I heard a footstep in the back of the storage place, so I headed in that direction. I was distracted as a loud clang echoed throughout the room. I looked back to see the main door closed and locked.

"What have you got for me now, Terra?"

I turned back to see a man leaning against the back wall. Even with the mask on his face, I could tell he was glaring at me.

"I have stills with attack maneuvers, weaknesses, and strengths." I said while I pulled them out, I saw him walk toward me. He took them from me and examined them for a time before looking at me.

"Impressive. And they didn't notice. _Very_ impressive." I smirked knowing I had the upper hand, but yet again my fun was ruined by this monster.

"You're not getting too attached to them, are you?" He started to circle me. I let my eyes follow him, but kept my feet firmly on the floor. "Because it'd be a tragedy to have to destroy you too. I was just starting to take a liking to you." He bent down next to my ear and whispered the last line. It sent a chill down my spine, but I ignored that.

"Have no fear, Terra's staying here." I said, making him chuckle. I looked up at him ad smiled slightly.

"Well, you know your mission. Tonight's the night. Go back to them before they start to worry." He shooed me gently toward the door. I started to walk to the door, opening it when I got to it. But just as I was about to walk through I turned back.

"It's show time." I said, then winked at him and left.

**Holly's looking dry looking for an easy target,**

**Let her slit my throat give her ammo if she'll use it,**

**Caution on the road lies, lies and hidden danger,**

**Southern California's breeding mommy's little monster.**

That Night

Once the Titans had gone to bed, I went into my room and started to work on the mission. Just as I had jacked my laptop into the alarm system in my wall, when I heard a knock at my door. Opening the door, I saw that it was nothing more than the poor excuse for a Titan, Beast Boy.

"Yes?" I asked trying to be patient with the blubbering fool, but found it very hard. He stumbled over the words for a while, until he handed me a silver heart shaped box.

_She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak, I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks...Damn it! I just got 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' out of my head! I don't need another Nirvana song in there!_

I smiled back at him and told him I loved it. Then before I knew it I had disabled the alarms and was at a carnival with Beast Boy. I still can't really recall what happened, it all went so fast. I do remember seeing Slade's face at different times, in different places. But now I sit here in this house of mirrors, alone. I don't know where Beast Boy has gone, but I can here the sound of mirrors breaking, I can only hope that he is dead.

_What now? Where is he? Is anyone here?_

My questions were answered when I arose and walked around the corner to see BB on the ground and Slade standing in a doorway. He beckoned to me and I answered his call, without hesitation.

"You can change this Terra, Please. Don't do this, come back to the titans. Please, do it for me." Beast boy pleaded. I just grinned.

"But Beast Boy, I can't do it for you. I hate you and always will."

With that Slade and I sunk into the shadows knowing we had won this round but that there was still more to come.

**Better run run run run run (Holly let me out),**

**better run run run run run (Holly let me out),**

**better run run run run run (Holly let me out),**

**better run run run run run run run run (Holly let me out).**

A/N - I know that the story was a little different from the actual episode but I couldn't find the transcript anywhere! I'm sorry if you didn't like it for that reason. But please also know that Terra's personality toward the titans was based on the comic book, the cartoon network one was WAY to lovey-dovey for me.. Well please Read and Review! Thanks!!

Oh and sorry for the Nirvana thing, I REALLY couldn't help myself.

Love Ya

SpiderSquirrel.


End file.
